raised on Olympus
by arogers008
Summary: Percy, Nico, and thalia are raised on Olympus with a few other surprises along the way
1. birth of the heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Three men stood in the waiting room of the hospital, don't know the name, pacing. Their partners were giving birth in the other room. It wasn't clear but these men were brothers. The oldest had black hair and brown eyes. The middle brother also had black hair, but his was untamed and tosled like he just came from the beach, but he had seagreen eyes.

The youngest had electric blues eyes and black hair as well. Their names were Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Suddenly Hades stiffened as he felt maria, his daughter and middle brother's parrner sally die. "No." he mumbled and collapse into a chair his head in his hands. Poseidon looked at him and then did the same when he read his brother's mind and saw that Sally had died.

"She'll go to Elysium brother. I swear on the river Styx." he said so quietly only his brotherrs could hear. There was a rucus then. "Madam you just can't leave what about your daughter." a doctor cried when a woman walked out of the other room. "That thing is no daughter of mine." she said walking past the three brothers. "Mr. Oceanus and Mr. Grimè I'm afraid your partners didn't survive. Also Mr. Grimè I'm afraid your daughter has died to. Mr. Skyrocket as you saw your partner has left." the doctor told the 3 men.

"Did my wife say what my son was to be named?" Poseidon and Hades asked. The doctor nodded. "Mr. Oceanus, Sally said he was to be named Perseus Achilles Jackson. While Mr. Grimè, Maria named your son Nico Hades Di Angelo. Your daughter was to be named Bianca Persephone Di Angelo." he told the men. Zeus came to a decision right then. ""My daughter will be named Thalia Hera Grace" he said.

A/n read and review.


	2. Mother Rhea

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO.

Mother Rhea

All three left with their kids after signing the paperwork. They walked into a ally and after making sure that the children's eyes were closed flashed into the throne room of Olympus. All the other Olympians along with Amphrite and Persephone were there. "I can't believe that you cheated on me again." all three of the men's wives yelled. They ran forward and grabbed their respective stepchild before their husband could react . However before they could do anything they were interrupted by a flash of light. When it cleared Rhea queen of the titans stood before them.

"Mother." all the children of Kronos cried."Hello my children." she said. She turned to the three goddesses who were holding the babies. "I'm here to deliver a message from the fates. All three of these children along with Luke Castallan son of hermes are to be raised here. Kronos is rising and we need these demigods. None are to be harmed." she said then disappeared. three goddesses after looking closer realized that their stepchildren looked exactly like their fathers and instantly fell in love with them. They shifted their arms so they could cradle the kids better. Percy woke up when he was shifted. He looked at Amphrite and snuggled closer to her. She smiled. Posiedon, Amphrite, Hades, Persephone, Percy, and Nico left after that.

Hera walked over to Zeus with Thalia cradled gentle in her arms. "I'm still mad at you. But it's not your daughter's fault that you cheated on me. What happened to the mortal?" she said. Zeus explained what happened at the hospital. She was enraged when she heard about thalia's mother would just abandon her daughter. They talked for a few more minutes then left to put thalia in bed.

A/N short I know sorry. Read and review.


	3. annabeth

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO.

Annabeth.

_Percy, Thalia, and Nico are 7. Luke joined them the day after they arrived and is 12_

Percy P.O.V.

I was fighting thalia in the arena on Olympus. She tried to cut my head but I ducked. I swept her feet out from under her. She tumbled to the ground losing her spear in the process. I stuck the point of my sword against her neck. "Fine you win." she said. I removed the sword and helped her up. We left the arena. I headed to Athena's temple.

When I got there I heard crying. Silently I walked in. I saw Athena watching a little girl about my age sitting on a park bench crying in her viewing pool. The girl had dirty clothes on and a backpack sat on her lap. "Hold on annabeth. I'll send help just hold on." Athena said. I crept towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around ready to blast the person who dared sneak up behind her. "Dam it percy don't do that." she said. I looked at the girl. "She's pretty. She's sad." I said placing a hand just above the image. "She's my daughter Annabeth. She ran away because her family didn't want her." she said sadly. "There'll be no lessons today. Go have fun." she said. I nodded. I left and ran into a ally. Quickly I focused on the image of the girl and vapor traveled into the woods behind her. Soon I walked out of the woods toward the girl. I raised my hands so she could see that I meant no harm. She stiffened as I got closer.

I noticed that she had several cuts and bruises. Very slowly I got out some necter. "My name is Percy and I'm here to help." I said as I offered the necter. Hesitantly she took it. She took a sip and her cuts started to heal and her bruises began to disappear. "Thank you. I'm annabeth." she said. I smiled. "Annabeth how would you like to meet your birth mother and be told why strange things happen around you?" I said offering her my hand.

Her eyes widened. "How did you know that." she asked suspiciously. "Because I'm like you. A demigod." I said. Before she could ask another question or take my hand we heard a low growl. I know that sound. I turned around. Yep the minotaur. He comes after me every time I'm in the mortal world. "Excuse me for a moment." I sighed.

I took out riptide and after uncapping it charged the monster. It was over in less than a minute. I looked at annabeth. Her mouth was hanging open. "Sorry about that. He always chasing me." I said. I offered her my hand and she took it. "This may feel weird just don't let go of my hand." I warned her. I vapor travel into a ally next to the empire state building. "You were right that did feel weird." annabeth said. "Just keep your head down." I advised. I led her into the empire state building. I walked up to the security guard.

"You are in so much trouble. Lord Poseidon has been looking for you for a hour. Lady Amphrite and lord triton aren't helping. They're panicking also." he said when he saw me. He gave me a security pass. I led annabeth into the elevator and after inserting the pass hit the button to send us to the 600th floor. She gasped when the door opened. I have been here many times but it still manages to take my breath away. Gripping her hand tighter I led annabeth through the streets of Olympus towards the throne room. "Keep your head down. Not all of the minor gods are able to control themselves around beautiful women" I whispered. As soon as we arrived at the doors to the throne room they burst open. Dad, mom,triton, Athena, uncle Zeus, aunt Hera, and grandma rhea stood in the doorway.

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" dad and mom yelled. Athena just stared at annabeth. Triton decided to save me or make fun of me I don't know which, but I'm not complaining if it saves me from a 3 hour rant from mom.

"Who is this brother? Is she the reason you disappeared? She's pretty cute too." he said. Yep he's making fun of me. "This is Annabeth. Annabeth these are my father posiedon, stepmother amphrite, brother triton, uncle Zeus, aunt Hera, grandmother Rhea, and your mother Athena." I said then noticed that I was still holding her hand. I let go and stepped away from her blushing.

Both mother and daughter got over their shock and ran towards each other. They threw their arms around each other and wouldn't let go. After 5 minutes athena turned to look at me. " Thank you for bringing my daughter to me percy, but next time tell someone." she said. "I just wanted to help her like a real hero does." I said. "This isn't over young man. You're grounded for a month. That means no dangerous adventures with Thalia, Nico, and Luke. No pranks either. Now lets go. We'll talk more about this at home." mom said. I gulped then waved goodbye to everyone. We left after that.

Read and review.


	4. the rant and a talk with the fates

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

The Rant and a talk with the fates

Percy P.O.V.

We flashed into the palace. Mom rounded on me. "How dare you leave Olympus without telling someone. Do you have any idea how worried your father and I have been. I understand that you wanted to help a girl in need," mom started but was interrupted by Triton. "A cute one at that. You're more like dad than we thought." he teased. I blushed. "Triton, stop teasing your brother. Percy hand your sword and shield. I meant what I said about no adventures with thalia and nico." mom snapped. I gave her my sword and shield. I left for my room.

I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I dreamed that I was standing before the fates. I quickly bowed. "Rise Perseus. We have something to show you." they said. I stood up and they raised their hands. I saw scenes flash before my eyes. Luke dying protecting nico and thalia from Echidna. A faceless demigod helping raise Kronos. Annabeth and I facing Kronos in the throne room. Nico and Thalia kissing. Annabeth kissing me. All of us becoming gods. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I getting married. Annabeth and I becoming king and queen of the gods. Nico and Thalia becoming king and queen of demigods.

Suddenly it ended. I fell to my knees. "That is your future. Protect your wife at all costs." they said. I woke with a start. "What's wrong bro." triton asked sitting beside me. I took a deep breath and told him about my dream. "We need to tell mom and dad." he said looking troubled. We quickly went to find our parents. They were in the throne room. Triton nudged me. I quickly told them about my dream. Dad stood from his throne. "We must inform your uncle." he said. Before we could leave mom whispered something to him causing him to pale. Quickly he grabbed my hand and we flashed to Olympus. Aunt Hera hugged me while dad told uncle Zeus about my dream. When they were done both had scared looks on their faces. "We must increase the security measures on Kronos again." he said. He quickly called uncle Hades and told him to have thanatos lead hermes into tartarus and cut the pieces of Kronos into a thousand more pieces again. I left to find the gang.

I found Thalia and Nico in nico's room. They were on his bed with nico leaning over her. Their lips inches apart. Nico shoved away from her when they saw me. I smirked. "What do we have here? Two irresponsible demigods alone. You're lucky that it was me and not your mothers or uncle Zeus." I said while they blushed. Thalia threw a pillow at me. I ducked then left laughing. I ran into Luke as I left. "What's got you all happy?" he asked. I told him about what I just saw and he laughed. I left after that.

A/n read and review. They increased the security on Kronos after rhea told them that he was rising.


	5. the first vision comes true

The first vision comes true.

Percy, Thalia, Nico and annabeth are twelve. Luke is fourteen.

Thalia P.O.V.

Luke, Nico, and I were running through the forest being chased by Echidna. I tripped and bumped into Nico making us tumble to the ground. Luke stood in front of us sword drawn. "Thalia, pray to your father for some help. I'll keep the monster busy." he said. I nodded and started praying frantically. _Father help us_.

A sickening squelch distracted me. I saw Luke fall to the ground with his head torn off. "NO!" I cried. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning. Brighter than any that I could've summoned.

When I could see again Percy stood before us with Riptide drawn. He slashed at Echidna cutting her arm. She bellowed in pain. He jumped and cut off her head. He walked over to us.

Taking me into his warm embrace he tried to comfort me as best as he could. Tears blurred my vision. Soon I cried myself out and dad teleported us back. Mom ran to me and tried to take me but I clung to Percy. Finally dad agreed for me to stay with Percy tonight.

He led me through the halls to his room here. I gasped at the size of the room. Inediatably I felt Hypnos pulling me into his realm. "Lay with me." I told Percy. He was reluctant but finally after dad spoke in our minds that as long as he was on top of the covers we could share a bed he relented. After we layed down I let myself enter Morpheus's realm.

A/n short I know sorry.


End file.
